The present invention relates to storage and in particular, but not exclusively, to low administration virtualised storage.
One application for the present invention relates to high density computer systems, for example, computer server systems for web-server applications. In web-server applications, it is important to provide high reliability and high capacity of operation. Computer systems which can be used for web-server type applications include horizontally scaled computer systems or network backplane computer systems, which comprise a number of individual servers having distributed applications running thereon, as well as switching and management provision for the servers. The servers in horizontally scaled computer systems need storage space for operating system and application file storage as well as data storage for the application(s) running on the servers. As the applications running on a given server are not necessarily predetermined at the time of constructing the server or horizontally scaled computer system, the storage requirements of each server may not be known until applications are run thereon.